Inside Jack and Simon's Head
by Calliope Allerdyce
Summary: This was an assignment for English class. It's basically a 400 word each monologue of Jack and Simon's thoughts when Jack and Ralph and the hunters were about to discover the dead parachutist a.k.a. beast for the first time and Simon's gone back to Piggy.


Lord of the Flies

Interior Monologue

JACK

"Who cares how long we've been on the island. We're here now. And Ralph is chief. Because those ruddy littluns voted him chief. But that was before. Way, way before. I think we ought to have a new chief. Or rather, I should be the new chief. I could probably just start acting like chief and those stupid littluns wouldn't notice a thing! But the problem would be Piggy. Ralph can be smart, I guess, but Piggy is just an annoying twit. If I were to do anything he'd be the first to point it out and everybody would be against me. I'd've thought that by now he'd've gotten it through his thick one-eyed head that he ought to be afraid of me. Well that won't matter soon. Soon I'll be the chief – somehow – and I'll have it my way and Piggy won't have a say in anything and we won't use that bloody conch when we want to talk. That conch. That bloody conch! That was what got Ralph as chief! Me and my choir – my hunters – were much more brilliant than him when we first showed up. Ralph – Ralph can't even sing! He probably even believes in the beast! The beast is just one whopping joke. It's just something that the littluns probably tell each other to give them the creeps at night. They think it's some kind of snake-thing, it's pitiful. If there were a beast I'd have it dead in my hands in a second. Simon said the beast is the dirtiest thing we know. Simon's just batty. Sometimes I even forget that he's supposed to be one of my hunters. He has no qualities whatsoever of a good hunter and he spends far too much time with Piggy and Ralph. But I don't care. Good riddance, I say. Well, Ralph isn't all too bad. Right now me and him and Roger are tracking down the beast. Roger's a strange one as well. It's easy to forget he's even there. We've stopped right now. I've seen a bulge. Ralph says it's a creature. Roger says it's a frog. He's not all too bad either. We've started crawling towards the beast. I'm starting to regret that face wash. I hardly do it but I felt I needed it. It washed all my war paint off. I feel like I need it now. I feel I- Ralph's pointed at something. It- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

SIMON

"Ralph's decided that one of us should go back to Piggy. I wouldn't mind going… I quite like Piggy, he actually cares about our situation. I'm starting to fear that no one on this island actually realizes what's happening to us. Well, I've just accepted the fear that I've had all along. Well, actually I haven't lost all hope. I just know Ralph will get back all right. Even if he doesn't believe me, I know. There is a long pause between the boys. They still haven't decided who should go back to Piggy. Typical. I've volunteered and left so quickly they don't have time to reply. The forest is quite different at night than it is in the daytime. The usually perfect Crateva Religiosa looks rather scary at night with its outwards stamens resembling a giant spider. The Bee Orchid, so popular at day, imitating a female bee to be surrounded by dozens of male bees seems so lonely and out of place. Just like me. I should be at home… I'm sure the rest haven't even thought of why we're here. Does anyone even stop to think why we were pulled out of class so abruptly and how our plane just happened to be shot down as well? Are we just immensely unlucky? Things aren't easy on this island. There always seems to be something to make it more difficult. Insecurities form fears about beasts causing one major dilemma and now everyone's worried and Jack and his choir are even hunting this 'so-called' beast. Jack's one to talk. He always starts off denying there is no beast and by the end of his rant he's declared he'll keep everyone safe by killing it. That's another reason why I like Ralph. He's very consistent and keeps to his word. I'm sure he'd never do anything so barbaric as go and hunt a pig with Jack. Ralph's a great leader. Well, he's better than anyone we've got on the island. Piggy, as smart as he is, hasn't got the physical build of a leader and Jack… Well, Jack's just wrong for the position. Ralph's a great leader, the only problem is his followers. Oh well, they are still young. In fact, I think I hear them now… Yes, there's Piggy! The littluns are running around quite wildly but only to a certain extent. It's easy to see that they're trying to disobey Piggy by running wild but they stay in a certain area, afraid to break the rules and get lost. I wonder when Ralph and the others will get back…"


End file.
